Death's Head
“Hrn. I was created in a laboratory, supposed to be some body replacement for my creator, thankfully someone activated me before he was successful, giving me free will and thought, weird story, no?” ~ Death's Head's origin. Death's Head (originally from Marvel UK Transformers Comics) is a freelance inter-dimensional time traveling peace-keeping agent. Death's Head is an alien robot who is often confused for being a bounty hunter, due to the people he goes after usually having a bounty on their head. He often finishes his sentences with the words 'no' or 'yes', turning them into questions. History Background Death's Head was created in a laboratory in another dimension, where both magic and machine would take over for half the day. One day, Lupex, a brilliant yet paraplegic inventor, took the remains of a robot and created Death's Head for the sole purpose of using him as a new body. Although, his plans would crumble as his assistant activated Death's Head's core consciousness, allowing Death's Head to escape. Death's Head, through unknown means, would come into contact with Kent Nelson, Dr. Fate, and take up his offer of becoming a real peace-keeper, not just a mercenary for hire. Firstborn Saga Death's Head appears at the end of Sixth Age, before traveling to the future to pick up what Numbuh 1772 started. Death's Head is mentioned in a flashback in "Ethics", giving Nolan the idea to build Josh's spork launcher. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Dr. Fate pairs Death's Head with Galacta Knight, and orders them to hunt down Dimentia, who has escaped from Underworld Prison. They ambush and battle her, but she saved by Meta Knight and his crew. They later ambush her on Planet Wisp, but Meta Knight and Dimentia defeat them. After Galacta Knight flies away, Death's Head aids the team in fighting Magolor and Marx, destroying Marx with his plasma cannon. Following the battle, Kent Nelson contacts and tells him Galacta Knight's going on a rampage, so Death's Head flies off to find him. During The Scattered Realms, Death's Head and Meta Knight battle Death's Head 2 and Galacta Knight, and come victorious. Out of Mind Death's Head later makes his first appearance in the story "Gonna Cut You Down", where he personally killed an evil adult and fought Clarence and Ghost before escaping to the Out of Mind universe. In the prequel to 'Gonna Cut You Down', 'Hunter', Death's Head is revealed to have been dead after Minion assimilated him, only to be brought back by Dr. Fate. Dr. Fate then gives Death's Head a list of targets to bring back order. Such targets involving Jonah Icarus, a flock of Deathgleaners, and Maxwell Jerico (the man Death's Head killed in 'Gonna Cut You Down'). Dr. Fate later waves Death's Head off only to reflect on the knowledge on what was to become of Death's Head. He reappears in "Out of Mind", being apart of the main team and single handedly defeats a mortar squad. Before its discontinuation, Death's Head was expected to confront Death's Head II once more, eventually leading to their fates being left unknown. KND: Universe Death's Head was referenced in KND: Legion's Shadow by Nolan York. In this universe, Death's Head appeared not to kill Jonah Icarus, rather leaving him in a disfunctional state. Death's Head appeared in 'KND: Prospectors', assissting the Prospectors in getting revenge. Death's Head also appeared in 'KND: Redeeming Tendencies', attending Nolan York's funeral. Death's Head was destroyed during one of his adventures (presumably from Out of Mind), and his body wound up on Earth after crashing in Canada. His body was taken by Benedict Uno's men for Project: Minion. The original Death's Head appears in KND: Final Tendencies, due to his nature as a time traveler, he meets Nolan York for the first time as the teen repairs his arm. Legends Universe Death's Head is scheduled to appear in the Legends Universe series. Powers Death's Head can replace his hands with the many weapons on his back including: a plasma rifle, an ax, a mace, a shield, and a harpoon. Death's Head also possesses technology that allows him to produce time portals at will. The time portals also allow him to travel through the multiverse. Trivia *Death's Head is aware of him being in a fanfic. *Death's Head's theme song is "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash. *Due to Death's Head's time travel and universe hoping abilities, his appearances are considered out of order. A young Death's Head first appears in Gameverse and the older more battle worn Death's Head appears in Out of Mind until his death, where his body winds up in KND: Universe. Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Delightful Children Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robots Category:Marksmen